Sati/Relationships
This page is comprised of Sati's relationships with various other characters she interacts with. Affiliations Air Nomads Sati is a dedicated airbender and member of the Air Nomads. Immersed in their culture and teachings since she was little, Sati is proud of her Air Nomad heritage and extremely dedicated to the Air Nomads mission for world peace and dedication to the Avatar. Friends Daisy Sati's animal companion is her flying bison named Daisy, who, as per Air Nomad customs, chose her as opposed to the other way around. Hiro and Takumi Hiro and Takumi as Sati's other traveling companions in Rai's group. Although she gets along with them well because of her upbeat and nice personality, Sati always clashes with the two with regards to how she treats Rai. Sati is the only one in the group who actively encourages Rai to come forward as the Avatar and accept her duties, which puts her at odds with Hiro and Takumi as well, who support Rai's decision and belief that she should choose her own destiny. When Rai was believed to be dead, Sati's feelings on the situation fell somewhere in between Hiro - who sought to avenge her death - and Takumi - who firmly believed she was still alive. When Hiro voiced his intent to hunt down Ryota, Sati argued at the recklessness of his plan and argued that Rai would not want that, prompting Hiro to lash out at her. Rai When Sati discovered the Avatar, she was over the moon with excitement. But Rai was not the Avatar that Sati had expected. Instead of finding an altruistic, wise and spiritual Avatar, Rai was bitter, emotionally distant and cared nothing for the duties of the Avatar. Because of this and Sati's dedication to the Air Nomads and their dedication to the Avatar, Sati felt it was her duty to help Rai accept her responsibilities as Avatar. She respects Rai enough to not reveal her identity, but tries constantly to convince Rai to come forward herself, often earning her Rai's ire. Despite this, Rai still allows Sati to travel with her. When Sati fell victim to a bloodbender, who stripped her airbending, to her surprise, Rai allowed Sati to remain at her side, citing that since the attack was meant to hurt her through harming Sati, that it was her responsibility to restore Sati's powers. However, when Sati accepted the help of a complete stranger to restore her bending, Rai criticized her for being too trusting of strangers and remarked that she would not be able to rely on Sati's judgement. When Rai was presumed dead by Hiro, Sati was greatly upset over the loss of her friend in addition to the idea that Rai wouldn't get to live a full life and that the world would never know what kind of Avatar she might have been. Upon Rai's return, Sati happily embraced her tightly, happy that her friend was alive. Enemies Ryota Upon meeting the man who seemingly killed her friend, Sati angrily confronted him over the murder, shouting that he didn't even care or know her name, which ended up resulting in Ryota revealing that he was Rai's brother. Manta Manta was the bloodbender that attacked Sati on behalf of Goro in order to hurt Rai. Beyond their initial encounter, the two have no further connection. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z